My Final Letter of the Night
by GONNNNNNNEEEEE
Summary: Lag finally manages to get Gauche back, and months later as he delivers the final letter for the night with his Dingo Niche, he sees Gauche with his sister Sylvette walking towards them in the distance: Gauche/Lag  Yaoi  Don't like, don't read.


*A/N: Hey, I haven't written anything in a while so why not start writing again with my favorite Tegami Bachi pairing: Lag with Gauche? =w= I couldn't remember Gauche's age, and I thought of him being at least 17, but I made him 15 in this story. Don't flame, this is Yaoi. Don't like don't read, and I don't own Tegami Bachi =w= AND is it only me or does Gauche look like an older version of Lag XD Or if Lag had a brother?

I heard a fluttering upbeat, I couldn't remember where I heard that sound in the past, but something inside me spoke to me; saying that I, indeed, have heard it somewhere before. The melody struck me like a child listening to a lullaby, it made me calm and sleepy; a yawn betrayed me and allowed those who heard it to know I was tired. But right now, I hadn't a care in the world. I missed him, out of all those people I had to leave behind in the towns that I traveled through with my Dingo. I pulled my pastel colored scarf up to cover my mouth as Niche clung to my side, a breeze blowing by and shivering our features. I looked up at the sky, the clouds hiding the usual and cheerful starry night. I sighed, allowing my breath to appear in its translucent, then completely invisible once again. I looked over my messenger bag and gave myself a smile, though no one saw it because of the cloth that covered my pale lips. I had one more letter to deliver before Niche and I can go home to Sylvette and Gauche, who I got back a couple months ago, and though he was sent on multiple questioning ceremonies due to being gone for so long, he was selected to be a head bee in order to help his sister get better. I smiled, we all had such happy endings, and it was almost unbelievable. Though me and Niche still deliver letters filled with people's love, hopes, dreams, and wishes, we still go over to Sylvette's house to have dinner, even though it isn't really good, though I wouldn't tell her that.

As Niche and I started to walk towards our final house I saw two people walking in our direction in the distance, Niche went on alert, since the town we were in wasn't lively and she must've thought something was going to happen to 'Her Lag', which I thought was cute for her think I was so important because I told her I never liked goodbyes. When I knocked on the door and a older woman answered and smiled at the letter, taking it from my hand, muttering a 'thank you' before gently closing the door. I turned and saw that Niche had calmed and ran towards one of the walking figures, Sylvette, who had finally gotten her legs fixed due to Gauche becoming a Head Letter Bee. Niche, who was now at Sylvette's side, caused the heat that radiated off her body, which was clung to my side previously, to freeze over because of the night's air; I shivered. Gauche took noticed and bent down to my level, pulling me into a hug, I felt tears threaten to fall and I let them.

I was happy to have Gauche back, it was a long and tearful journey, but I finally had Gauche back. I can still remember the smile on Sylvette's face when he walked through the front door; she leaped from her wheel chair and into his arms when he was close enough to her.

He pulled away and wiped fallen tears from my right eye, then kissed my eyelid when it closed. I blushed, my heart racing. Gauche was the only one who dealt with me ever since my mother went missing, and he tolerated with me when I was rude to him. He smiled at me and I saw Roda chasing Niche around, Steak clinging to her head as if it were his life line. I laughed, and felt my head get forced into something soft, I gasped when I felt Gauche's soft lips massage my own. I heard his litter sister gasp from surprise and Niche cuss curses towards Gauche to let go of me. But I felt my arms creep around loosely wrap around his neck. He pulled away and winced, before picking me up and placing me on his shoulders. Though I was a year older, being thirteen, and him being 15, I felt as if age didn't matter and I felt safe in his arms.

I think, I think I love him. But I'm only 13, so I'm not really sure.


End file.
